La venganza es dulce
by Dark Winry
Summary: Naruto y Sakura son novios,Sasuke envenena la mente de Hinata?. shikamaru y Neji cambian de cuerpos. Capitulo 2
1. Nuestro gran Problema

Notas del autor: la edad en que se lleva acabo todo es a los 17, exceptuando a Neji, Tenten y lee que tienen 18.

Pensamientos (...)

Diálogos –

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Nuestro gran problema Sakura y Naruto.**

En una noche, se encontraba en una cama tumbado boca arriba Uchiha Sasuke, un joven atractivo de cabello corto azul, y entre sus rasgos mas sobresalientes era su cuerpo bien formado que mostraba que desde hace tiempo había dejado la niñez. Su habitación esta un poco desordenada debido a que después de las misiones, se tumbaba hay mirando el techo y pensando en eso… que por alguna razón, lo atormentaba y lo molestaba

Flash Back

Sasuke caminaba por el parque de noche con bolsas de comida.

Sasuke- ¡maldito Itachi, primero usarme como criada y después enviarme por comida para sus amigos, esto es el colmo, pero juro que me las…dejo de hablar ya que su vista se enfoco en una pareja de adelante que se abrazaba, siguió caminando sin importarle, pero al llegar mas a delante los reconoció eran Naruto y Sakura y en ese momento sakura depositaba un dulce beso en la boca de naruto, ante esto sintió arder su interior, quería separarlos (mas bien quería separar a naruto de su Sakura a golpes), pero su orgullo gano y siguió caminando pero algo dentro de el cambio en ese instante…

Fin Flash Back

Sasuke- maldita sea por que tengo que recordar eso si paso ya hace una semana. No es que me moleste, sino que durante las misiones se la pasan abrasados y sus demostraciones de cariño nos desconcentran de la misión y… pero algo detuvo sus palabras, era música que provenía de la sala y sin pensarlo mucho se levanto y se dirigió hacia halla y al entrar, vio a Itachi con todos sus amigos y también estaba…

Sasuke- Kakashi sensei ¿Qué hace aquí?

-pero recibió un golpe en la cabeza departe de su hermano.

Itachi- Hermanito pero que educación es esa, kakashi es un amigo mió y tiene derecho a venir a la fiesta¡a por cierto voy a dar una fiesta! quieres quedarte dijo con una cara maliciosa, mientras sostenía un mandil y un moñito y en ese momento sasuke recordó la ultima fiesta…

Flash Back

Itachi- Hermanito quédate en la fiesta..

Una hora después Itachi obligo a Sasuke ha servirles copas a sus amigos, casi desnudo ya que lo único que tenia para cubrirse era un mandil en la cintura con su moño en el cuello, pero eso no fue lo peor de todo sino que un AMBU gey lo estuvo persiguiendo y acosándolo toda la noche.

Fin Flash Back

A sasuke le dio un escalofrió de pensarlo y se apresuro a decir – tengo muchas cosas que hacer, y salio lo mas rápido que pudo de ese lugar, pero al salir se tropezó con alguien que para su sorpresa al voltear era ni mas ni menos que el AMBU acosador, que de inmediatamente dijo con tono pervertido – A donde vas con tanta prisa sasuke chan, no piensas que darte ala fiesta… pero antes de que terminara sasuke ya no estaba, corría por las calles de konoha alejándose y decidió ir a los campos de entrenamiento.

--------------------------- Mientras tanto Naruto------------------

Estaba en su cama después de haber comido demasiado ramen naruto descansaba, y se preguntaba - ¿Cómo estará mi sakura chan, espero que se este divirtiendo, pero al ver a la ventana se asusto ya que alguien esta parado afuera de ella, naruto se acerco con cuidado pero se alivio al ver que era Kiba y le abrió.

Naruto- pero kiba ¿Qué hacías afuera de mi ventana?

Kiba- es que estoy preocupado por Hinata, desde hace 4 días que no aparece, al perecer tampoco ha ido a su casa y pensé que tú podrías saber en donde se había metido.

Naruto con cara de preocupación – no se justamente…

Kiba- justamente ¿Qué?

Naruto- no nada.

Kiba- bueno de todos modos gracias, voy a seguir buscando, dicho eso redispuso a partir pero naruto lo detuvo – cuando sepas algo me avisas, kiba acento y se marcho. Naruto cerro su ventana y se volvió a recostar en su cama, y su semblante se puso serio y pensativo por alguna razón se sentía culpable y triste…

Flash Back

Naruto se encontraba entrenando como siempre en el bosque, cuando de repente sintió una sombra pasar y fue sacando poco a poco un kunai, y justo cuando lo iba a lanzar oyó una voz familiar.

Hinata- Na Naruto kun soy soy yo Hinata

Naruto- a Hinata chan ¿Qué haces a estas horas por aquí, dijo al mismo tiempo que se sentaba en la hierva, Hinata se asomo y dijo – Naruto kun quiero hablar contigo, para lo que Naruto se sorprendió no por el hecho de que quisiese hablar sino, por la seguridad en sus palabras y por que no tartamudeo.

Naruto- esta bien Hinata chan, pero ven y siéntate así es mas cómodo, ella lo obedeció inmediato y se sentó a su lado, y después entre laso sus manos en su pecho para darse seguridad y dijo – Naruto kun… pero llego al lugar Sakura, para lo que naruto se paro como un imán y fue con ella y esta lo saludo con un beso en la boca, cosa que sorprendió a Hinata que se limito a irse de aquel lugar, cuando ya se había alejado lo suficiente del lugar una mano la detuvo.

Hinata- Naruto kun…Ella deseaba en el fondo que lo que vio atrás fuera una confusión, y que le digiera que ala única persona que amaba era a ella.

Naruto con un brillo en la cara le dijo – lo lamento es que se me olvido decirte que sakura y yo somos novios, esa palabra retumbo en los oídos de Hinata y su cara se tiño inmediatamente de tristeza, pero naruto no se percato de nada ya que se voltio ella a tiempo, que comenzaban a rodar en sus mejillas unas lagrimas.

Naruto- Hinata chan que era esa cosa que tenias que decirme.

Hinata- Nada creo que ya no tiene importancia.

Naruto le dijo mientras se ponía enfrente de ella – tú bien sabes que me interesa, pero paro al ver sus lágrimas –Hinata estas bien, te hicieron daño, si fue neji lo mato.

Hinata sintió un torbellino y dentro de su desesperación le dijo gritando – ¡sabes no puedes hacer nada, por que, por que yo te amo, pero se que nunca me vas a corresponder, por que no soy sakura… después de percatarse de lo que había dicho Hinata salio corriendo dejando aún naruto paralizado.

Fin Flash Back

Naruto- desde ese día no la e visto, dicho esto se volvió a hundir en sus pensamientos.

----------------------- En tanto en casa de sakura------------------------

En la recamara de sakura se encontraban tres jóvenes en camisones, sentadas en una cama.

Ino- que bueno que hiciste esta pijamada sakura frentuda.

Sakura- alguien tenía que hacer algo bueno Ino cerdita.

Tenten- Bueno ya déjense de pelear y me pueden decir por que no vino Hinata.

Sakura- es una larga historia luego se las cuento.

Tenten- por cierto Sakura como te va con naruto.

Sakura- bien muy bien.

Ino- sakura de verdad quieres a naruto?

Sakura- Claro por que lo dices Ino cerdita.

Tenten- es obvio que de repente después de haber querido tanto a Sasuke, se esfume y quieras a Naruto.

Sakura se ponía cada vez más nerviosa, pero Ino y Tenten se le acercaron a sakura con cara de sospecha, lo que para Sakura fue terrible ya que si le preguntaban algo más no podría ocultar o negar ese secreto.

Ino- Será acaso que andas con naruto por olvidar a Sasuke.

Sakura- …

-------------------------- En la zona de entrenamiento-----------------------

Hinata estaba entrenando con sudor en su frente y unas manos mallugadas seguía golpeando un árbol, y cuando llano pudo mas se desplomo cayendo de rodillas y su pelo rozo el pasto mojado, ya no podía mas ese sentimiento la estaba matando y sus ojos llano podían a si que lloro en la hierba.

Sasuke que iba llegando vio a una persona tirada en la hierva, llorando profundamente y se acerco pera ver de quien de trataba y cuando Hinata se percato de la presencia quiso huir pero no pudo por que al voltear se topo con los ojos de Sasuke. Sasuke se dio cuenta de que era Hinata

Sus ojos estaban tenuemente rojos y se notaba mucha tristeza en ella, pero no pudo seguir examinando su rostro por que ella se quiso incorporar pero sasuke la sostuvo cuando estaba a punto de caerse.

-estas muy débil, ni siquiera te puedes sostener tu misma, decía el mientras la cargaba en sus brazos. Ella al ver el rostro de el no puso objeción y se dejo llevar, mientras caminaban el silencio era abrumador.

- Uchiha san arigato…

Sasuke se detuvo a mitad de un parque y sentó a hinata junto de el, y rompió el silencio de la noche pero siempre con el tono frió de siempre.

- su pongo que ya te enteraste lo de naruto, al oír el nombre de el hinata se estremeció y sus ojos cristalinos querían soltar unas lagrimas, pero aguanto.

- si, por que Uchiha san, dijo hinata calmadamente, por alguna razón ella se dio cuenta que era mas fácil hablar con el sin titubear.

- El me dijo lo que paso en el bosque y por eso quería proponerte algo, quieres vengarte de el? Hinata lo vio sorprendida y no dijo nada, por lo que el se adelanto a decir al ver la indecisión de la chica.

- Me refiero a enseñarle lo que el tiro a la basura, al usar esas palabras hinata se enojo (naruto kun con que piensas que soy basura).

- Acepto Uchiha san.

(Pronto Sakura será mía).

CoNtInUaRa...


	2. Alianzas

**Dark Winry Presenta**

Pensamientos (… )

Bueno espero que les guste, ya voy a actualizar más rápido.

También a los que leen mis otras historias: Alas de arena, Acompañantes nocturnos de konoha. También los voy a actualizar pronto.

Sin mas les dejo con el segundo capitulo.

**Capitulo 2. Alianzas.**

(Pronto sakura será mía)

- Que es lo que tienes pensado Uchiha san, dijo ella decida

- Bueno primer deja de decirme Uchiha san, soy Sasuke y prepara tus cosas que mañana partimos de Konoha.

- Pero sasuke kun, como no vamos a ir nada mas así.

- por eso no te preocupes Tsunade me debe muchos favores…

-------------------------------- Cerca de Hay----------------------------------

- No creo que funcione lo que esta pensando Sasuke, decía kakashi que esta arriba de un árbol.

- Yo creo que mi pequeño hermano es un campeón, decía Itachi limpiándose con la manga de su tunita las lágrimas de orgullo.

- Mira que engañar a la chica para lograr destruir una relación, lo quiero cada día más.

Kakashi con una gota en la cabeza- lo que tu digas, pero no lo va a lograr por que yo los uní.

- que quieres apostar, dijo Itachi apareciendo al lado de el con una cara perversa.

- bueno esta bien al cabo que no tenemos nada que hacer, si sasuke logra separar a Sakura de Naruto tu ganas, aunque dudo decía kakashi con orgullo.

Itachi riéndose – y si mi hermanito no logra separar a tu querido discípulos tu ganas, pero es imposible el es un Uchiha como su Hermano, decía mientras sonreía maniacamente.

Kakashi (no entiendo por que me junto con el, es raro), - bueno si tu pierdes quiero una copia de la edición especial del icha icha paradise que esta apenas empezó a escribir ero sannin, claro antes de que salga a la venta, decía kakashi abrasando a su librito y murmurando cosas inaudibles.

- No te emociones, por que si yo gano que es lo mas lógico quiero que el día que Tsunade de el discurso de aniversario de la aldea aparezcas desnudo y así te quedes toda la ceremonia.

Kakashi lo vio por el rabillo del ojo y dijo acepto y los dos estrecharon su mano

-A pero una cosa no se vale hacer trampa, ni ayudarles a los chicos dijo kakashi sonriendo.

- por mi esta bien…

--------------- Al otro día ---------------

Hinata caminaba con su mochila hacia el despacho de Tsunade, mientras lo hacia paso por Ichikaru no savia por que, alo mejor la costumbre de verlo allí, (bueno por lo menos es muy temprano y no esta abierto) ya que no que quería topar con nadie, cuando llego ala oficina Sasuke ya estaba esperándola al igual con su mochila de viaje. Pero lo más raro era que adentro de la oficina se oía una discusión bastante acalorada para los dos por el ruido de mesas y sillas estrellándose en la pared.

- Creo que tendremos que esperar un momento, dijo Sasuke señalando un asiento junto a el.

-------------------- Adentro en la oficina de Tsunade---------------------

Una Tsunade enojada tomaba una mesa y se las arrojaba a Neji y Shikamaru, mientras ellos la esquivaban con facilidad y terror.

- esta es la quinta ves que fallan, no ven que necesitamos el dinero decía Tsunade jadeando molesta, - Díganme porque? Esta es su oportunidad de decirme una buena excusa.

Shikamaru y Neji respondieron a uníoslo es por ellas.

- son demasiado problemáticas.

- son débiles y caprichosas.

- Es por eso? Decía Tsunade y de un momento cambio su cara a mas serena, lo que paso a continuación lo bloqueamos por ser material altamente violento, decía un Itachi con micrófono y desapareciendo.

10 minutos después shikamaru y Neji tirados con demasiadas heridas.

- Bueno si es eso me vieran dicho antes, decía mientras formaba unos sellos con sus manos, ellos aterrorizados no pudieron correr y se hoyo una explosión y cundo se disipo el humo dijo- ya esta arreglado ven como todo era tan simple, pero no siguió por que vio que los dos estaban inconcientes.

- Shizune

-si tsunade sama pero no continuo por ver como estaba la oficina destruida, y ver a Shikamaru y Neji tirados en el suelo.

- necesito que los lleves a l hospital, dijo seria por lo que Shizune no puso pero y los cargo cuando estaba a punto de salir le dijo- Sasuke lo esta esperando allá afuera.

Tsunade sin perder mas tiempo salio al pasillo, y al salir vio a hinata aferrada al brazo de Sasuke y temblando, mientras el tenia un tick en el ojo.

- A perdón por la demora decía Tsunade con una sonrisa.

- Creo que los atenderé aquí por que la oficina esta en remodelación, por cierto que los trae por aquí.

- necesito un permiso para hinata y uno para mi para ausentarnos de la aldea por tiempo indefinido.

Tsunade creciéndole venitas en la frente y levantando el puño – que te crees, pero Sasuke se le adelanto.

- Si nos da el permiso quedara saldada toda su deuda con la familia Uchiha…

---------------------En el hospital de Konoha----------------------

Unas enfermeras estaban atendiendo las heridas de Shikamaru y Neji.

Enfermera 1: será mejor que los despertemos.

Enfermera 2: No se ven tan monos dormido vamos a dejarlos un rato mas, y salieron dejándolos solos.

Diez minutos después.

Neji abre sus ojos y ve el techo del Hospital, se queda un rato acostado por que no podía ver bien (maldita vieja sus golpes me molieron, es peor que un entrenamiento de Lee), ya un poco mas recuperado de su vista voltio a la camilla de alado y vio un bulto, (supongo que es Shikamaru, no se a quien le fue peor a mi o a el. No me explico porque tsunade tenía que estrellar su cabeza contra la pared, pobre si no pierde su vista es de puro milagro).

-Shikamaru despierta, dijo neji lanzando un cojín a la camilla pero sin incorporarse por que de alguna manera se sentía muy mareado todavía, (yo creo que fue de tanto golpe).

Cuando le callo el cojín a Shikamaru este despertó (Pero que problemático es Neji y yo pensé que las mujeres solamente eran problemáticas).

-mmmm gruño shikamaru (yo pensé que después del golpe que me dio Tsunade en la cabeza y va a quedar muy mal, pero no me siento que allá quedado fatal).

-Como te sientes dijo Neji con una voz extraña que no era su voz, (creo que la paliza esta haciendo que alucine), pero no le tomo importancia.

- (que bien imita voces Neji, le sale perfecta la mía.

- Bien eso creo, al oír la voz Shikamaru paro y vio que nuera su voz, asustado abrió la sabana y vio su ropa (definitivamente esta no es mi ropa)

Neji (esperen un momento por que shikamaru hablo como yo, porque me duele tanto la cabeza) el abrió su sabana y vio que tampoco era su ropa.

Los dos al mismo tiempo se le ventaron de la cama y voltearon el uno con el otro.

Neji: si yo estoy allá, pero estoy aquí.

Shikamaru: Si solo puede decirse que Tsunade uso un Justsu de transportación de alma.

Y los dos de vieron.

-Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

CoNtInUaRa…

Bueno hasta aquí el segundo capitulo.

Perdón por la suma tardanza, ya no va a suceder, y quisiera a agradecer a:

Spider boy

Himeno-Asakura

Wolf taichou

Kisame Hoshigaki

Espero que siga siendo de su agrado.


End file.
